oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Brewmaster
The Brewmaster was the interim Head of Office for SoulStorm Brewery 401, appointed after the disappearance of its CEO and the subsequent execution of the remaining executives. Biography With Molluck the Glukkon, CEO of Soulstorm Brewery, missing since the RuptureFarms disaster, and the three high-ranking executives of the SoulStorm Brew project executed by the Mudokon terrorist Abe, the Brewmaster was appointed as the temporary Head Manager of the brewery. While his previous position is unknown, his countenance suggests he was perhaps in charge of quality control, probably taste-testing the brew before shipment to ensure its flavor. When Abe infiltrated the brewery, he witnessed the Brewmaster querying a Slig guard on the progress of tear production, the secret ingredient of SoulStorm Brew. When the Slig stated that the brewery was only producing twenty gallons an hour, the Brewmaster became tempestuous, chastising the Slig. He claimed that such a minute output was inadequate to the quality expected from their brew, which would cause the final product, in the Brewmaster's own words, to not only be lighter and less rich in flavor, but it would also become smooth without being bitter. He sarcastically suggests that the brewery might as well start taking out the Mudokons' bones if they couldn't increase their rate of tear production. He refused to acknowledge the fact that Mudokons were disappearing from the brewery at an exponential rate, and ordered the Slig to turn up the Tear X-tractor gauge, which would produce more tears by squeezing the remaining Mudokons and potentially risking their lives. Fate Good Ending If the player succeeds in rescuing at least 150 Mudokons in Abe's Exoddus, Abe successfully overloads SoulStorm Brewery's boilers. This action was deemed irreversible, and despite the blare of warning sirens, the brewery was doomed for imminent destruction. In his final moments, the Brewmaster inspects the boiler gauge. Once he realizes that there is nothing he can do, he quips—to no one in particular—that life isn't fair, claiming he'd finally perfected the brew, giving it "twice the flavour". The boilers then detonate, and the Brewmaster burns alive in the explosion that consumed the entire facility. Bad Ending If the player fails in rescuing at least 150 Mudokons, Abe is ambushed by Alf and his other Mudokon friends, who betray him and leave him to be found by the Brewmaster and a Slig. He later awakens, bound upside down in a Tear X-Tractor, where the Brewmaster taunts him, stating that the sight of the terrorist in such a vulnerable state is "a thing of beauty", then goes further, claiming that the tears they extract from Abe will go into making the "finest brew ever". He demands the machine to be turned on at full power, and Abe is electrocuted and destroyed by the machine, his soul transfiguring into birds, which fly away. The Slig immediately cringes in fear and apologizes anticipating the Brewmaster's inevitable backlash, but the Brewmaster—once recovering from the bewilderment of what he just witnessed—begins to laugh wickedly at the terrorist's demise. The prompts the Slig to laugh along, though he does so with clear ambivalence. Personality and Appearance The Brewmaster's attire consisted of a white industrial coat, which was stained green with the backsplash of brew. He also wore a golden-framed watch strapped to his left shoulder, and black and white wingtips on his hands. Unlike other Glukkons, he was not often seen smoking, though promotional material suggests he did indeed smoke standard cigarettes on the occasion. His dental structure, however, is severely disfigured, with exposed gums and very short teeth. He was a harsh taskmaster and not afraid to come down to the work floor and berate his employees. He was passionate and enthusiastic, truly believing in the quality of the product he was producing. Memorable Quotes * "HEY! How are we doing on tears?" * "It's not fair, we had twice ze flavourr." (Last Words) Appearances * ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'' * The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004 Gallery Concept Art for Brewmaster.jpg|Concept Art of the Brewmaster's Character Design Brewmaster Wallpaper.jpg|The Brewmaster seen in a promotional image of Abe's Exxodus. Rendered Brewmaster Art.jpg|Brewmaster Rendered Art from Abe's Exoddus Behind the Scenes * The Brewmaster’s passion for the brew and his over-exaggerated French accent are a parody of the traditional French practice of wine-making. * In older character designs, the Brewmaster’s watch face had Mickey Mouse on ithttp://www.depthsofoddworld.net/cast-glukkons-brewmaster.htm. Category:Antagonists Category:Glukkons Category:Industrial Characters Category:Characters Category:Abe's Exoddus